SpongeBob UnCanon
''SpongeBob UnCanon ''is a 2006 crossover video game published by THQ and developed by Nickelodeon in association with other media corporations such as Midway Games, Hanna-Barbera, Nintendo, Lucasfilm and The Pokemon Company. It was released on April 13, 2006 in Japan and May 2, 2006 in the United States for the PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS and Wii. It is the first licensed SpongeBob game to be a crossover of media franchises not owned by Nickelodeon. The game sold 2.7 million copies in the United States and 4 million copies in Japan and was met with positive reviews from critics as well as a cult following within the SpongeBob community and other fanbases. Story Plankton has finally succeeded in stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula, but has also constructed a higher, more extreme plan to conquer the world. By running away from Bikini Bottom, he has united some of the world's most ruthless villains as well as his own crime organization, Team Copepod, to search for and acquire a powerful red jewel capable of granting him power beyond anything he could ever imagine when it comes into contact with the secret formula. SpongeBob decides to stand up and embark on an adventure with his best friend Patrick, not only for the Krusty Krab, but also for Bikini Bottom and the entire world. However, he and Patrick begin travelling to other universes outside of Bikini Bottom to seek help from new friends and familiar faces as they tackle mind-boggling levels and compete in hilarious minigames, including the one and only Kelpo Grand Prix, while fighting off the evil forces of Team Copepod and work together to end Plankton's evil plan. Characters Playable * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Pikachu Non-Playable * Mr. Krabs * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Gary * Ash Ketchum * Brock * May * Max * Professor Oak * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Dino * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Mr. Slate * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Princess Leia * R2-D2 * C-3PO * 1337gameknight (original character) Levels Bikini Bottom * Downtown * Goo Lagoon * Jellyfish Fields * Stinger Summit * Plankton's Jellyfish Jellier Johto Region * Route 32 * Azalea Town * Ilex Forest * Goldenrod City * Plankton's Propaganda Broadcast Station Mushroom Kingdom * Castle Grounds * Peach's Castle * Desert Hill * Yoshi's Island * Plankton's Dynamic Dinosaur Zoo Bedrock * Quarrey * Stone Age Suburbs * Daily Granite * Pebbles Fun Factory * Plankton's Brontotastic Business Imperial Galaxy * Tatooine * Hoth * Endor * Imperial Fortress * Plankton's Death Eye Midway Arcade World * Joust * Gauntlet * Rampage * Defender * Plankton's Digital Doomsday Device Mount Pleasant * Natural Grounds * Freedom Creek * Tundra Tunnel * Amethyst Mines * Gem of Hope Residence Team Copepod Headquarters * Front Deck * Battleship Corridors * The Brig * Rear Deck * Plankton's Ultimate Conquer Plot Bosses Mini-Bosses * Prince Jellyfish * Mightyena * Kamek * The Great Gazoo * Boba Fett * Defender Infantry * Jade Golem * Main Defense Turret Main Bosses * King Jellyfish * Dirty Bubble * Team Rocket * Entei * Archie * Petey Piranha * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Cocoasaurus Rex * Jabba the Hutt * Elite Trooper * Darth Vader * Elder Defender * masterblaster214 (original character) * Cupcake the Ogre (original character) * Pikachu (possessed by Team Copepod) * Reactor Core * Plankton Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon